The Meaning of Love
by Hideyashu Shigemori
Summary: Apa itu cinta?Aku tidak tau apa itu cinta,Rindu,dan sejenisnya. Kesepian itu udah bagian dari hidup ku,Kegelapan itu udah seperti jantungku,dan penderitaan itu udah jadi darah yang ngalir dalam diri ku. Tapi semenjak kemunculan cowok itu aku mengerti apa itu cinta,dan juga bagaimana rasanya sakit hati. RnR pliss
1. Chapter 1

**The Meaning**

**Of Love**

**By:Shuukai_ShuShi**

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu punya saya!(Dijitak ShuShi),Enak aja!Punya gw!Woi! Author stress!Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo!(Ke dua Author di lempar kemoceng dan sapu oleh Kaien)**

**Rated :Sementara T mungkin nanti jadi M(kalau author lagi mood-Ditampol!)**

**Genre :Humor,Romance,Hurt/comfort**

**Pairing :Kaien x Hisagi(udah pasti itu)**

**Warning :Fem Hisagi,Ooc,Gajeness,lebayness,yang mau ngeflame dipersilahkan!**

**Enjoy Our story..**

* * *

Aku Hisagi Shuuhei,dari nama pasti kalian bisa menebak kalau aku ini cowok?tapi sebenarnya aku ini cewek. Tapi,dari penampilan aku benar-benar diyakini sebagai seorang cowok,sehingga aku dikejar-kejar para fans girl. Illfeel deh. Mungkin kalian bingung,kenapa aku harus berpenampilan seperti cowok? Ya ini karena kemauan Ibuku yang menginginkan anak cowok. Jadilah aku memainkan peran dan bertingkah seperti cowok. Sekarang aku sekolah di SMU Karakura,dan tinggal di Kos atau lebih tepat seperti sebuah kamar apartemen dengan 2 kamar,dan sebuah ruangan seperti ruang tamu. Namun satu hal yang tak ku mengerti,apa itu cinta.

Orang bilang katanya cinta itu indah,dan sempurna. Tapi aku,tidak mengerti dimana letak hal tersebut. Apalagi,karena ayahku direktur dan ibuku sekertaris,jadi aku bisa dikatakan sangat jarang untuk bisa bertemu mereka. Ditambah lagi sejak SMP aku sudah berada di lingkungan Kos. Kalau di tanya mungkin aku lah,anak satu-satunya yang tidak tau tentang orang tua. Sudah 12 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka,meskipun begitu aku tak pernah sedikitpun merindukan mereka. Apa yang harus kurindukan,jika aku tidak mengenal mereka. Setiap bulan mereka hanya mentransfer uang ke rekeningku. Hanya Uang. Sebenarnya aku iri dengan orang-orang disekitarku,yang selalu bisa merindukan keluarga,diperhatikan dan sebagainya.

"His,"panggil seseorang

"Eh,apa Kai?"kataku tersadar dari lamunanku

"Gw bingung,lo gak ngerinduin keluarga lo?"tanya Seorang cowok berambut Raven Spiky,Kaien Shiba

"Gak tuh,"kataku

"Kog bisa?"kata Kaien kaget

"Ya mungkin karena gw gak kenal dan gak tau tentang orang tua gw aja,"kataku

"Eh,maksud lo?"tanya Kaien kaget

"Ya gw gak tau apa-apa tentang mereka Kai,dari Hobi,kebiasaaan,tanggal lahir dan seluruhnya,"kataku

"Emang orang tua lo kerja apa?"tanya Kaien

"Bapak gw direktur,ibu gw sekretaris,"kataku

"Jadi, dua-duanya kerja?"tanya Kaien

"Ya gitu deh,"kataku

"Terus kalau di rumah lo sama siapa?"tanya Kaien

"Paling-paling sama pelayan rumah aja,dan kadang-kadang pula gw ngobrol. Apalagi dia kan sibuk,jadi gw lebih sering sendiri deh,"kataku

"Emang lo gak punya saudara lain?"tanya Kaien

"Gak,Kai. Gw anak tunggal,"kataku

"Lo gak ngerasa sepi sendirian?"tanya Kaien

"Gak tuh. Kesepian itu udah bagian dari hidup gw. Kegelapan itu udah seperti jantung gw,dan penderitaan itu udah jadi darah yang ngalir dalam diri gw,"kataku

"His,gw prihatin sama lo,"kata Kaien

"Udah,gak apa-apa,Kai. "kataku

"Lo tau gak?Dicintai itu indah,dan mencintai itu kebahagiaan,"kata Kaien

"Sorry,gw gak tau apapun tentang cinta,"kataku

"Jadi lo gak pernah ngerasainya,His?"kata Kaien kaget

"Gak Kai,Gak pernah,"kataku

"His,gw bakal bikin lo ngerasain cinta,"kata Kaien

"Eh?Maksud lo?"kataku bingung

Aku langsung kaget saat Kaien memelukku erat,lalu memangku ku,dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada pundaknya.

"Kai.. "

"Apa His?"tanya Kaien

"Lo ngapain?"tanyaku bingung

"Emang lo gak pernah ngerasain yang kayak gini?"tanya Kaien sambil mengelus kepalaku

"Gak Kai,"kataku

"Tapi,gimana?Lo suka?"tanya Kaien yang masih membelai kepalaku

"Iya,Kai. "kataku tersenyum

"Apa yang lo rasain,His?"tanya Kaien lagi

"Gw ngerasa nyaman,Kai. Nyaman banget. Ini pertama kalinya gw ngerasain yang kayak gini,"kataku tersenyum

"Gw seneng lo nikmatinya His. Lo mau lebih?"tanya Kaien

"Boleh,Kai."kataku

Kaien hanya tersenyum lalu mengecup pipikiriku. Aku langsung blushing. Lalu ia mengecup pipi kananku,dan keningku.

"Lo suka,His?"tanya Kaien lagi

"Iya,Kai,"kataku masih blushing.

Lalu ia langsung mengecup bibirku,meskipun singkat tapi rasanya benar-benar aneh. Ia hanya tersenyum,saat melihatku makin blushing.

"Gimana His?"tanya Kaien lagi

Aku hanya diam,aku bingung bagaimana harus mengungkapkanya. Tapi sepertinya dia tau kalau aku menikmatinya.

"His,gw sayang sama lo,Lo udah kayak adek gw,"kata Kaien tersenyum

Sebenarnya aku merasa agak kecewa. Tapi,aku langsung menyembunyikanya dan tersenyum.

**~TBC**

* * *

"Yey! Another Shuukai fanfic!"Sorak ShuKai

"Woi,gw mau nanya,"kata SuShi keki

"Apaan?"tanya ShuKai Innocent

"Nih,fic kenapa gw yang ngasih ide,dan bikin cerita?Dan kalau gak salah dari tadi lo hanya main Ps mulu,"kata ShuShi keki

"Emang,tapi lo tau sendiri deh,gw kan baru aja habis Ujian . Dan elo enak jadi mahasiswa yang kerjanya nyantai aja,"kata ShuKai

"Nyantai jidat lo!Yang ada gw stress mikirin minggu depan gw ospek dodol!"kata ShuShi keki

"Eh,yang bener?"kata ShuKai

"Kenapa lo malah senang?Dasar, gak berperikemanusiaan lo!"kata ShuShi

"Emang gw bukan peri,lagian lo aneh dimana-mana orang perkenalan dulu baru belajar. Nah lo masa belajar dulu baru perkenalan?"kata ShuuKai

"Ya gimana lagi,maklum sekolah elite,"kata Shushi bangga

"Elit jidat lo!emang lo mahasiswa dimana sih?"tanya ShuKai penasaran

"Itu loh masa gak tau,dari sini jalan lurus,nanti ada perempatan belok ada belokan ke kanan lo belok aja,terus nanti ada gang lo aja,hingga ada persimpangan belok -"kata ShuShi yang masih asik menjelaskan lokasi kampusnya yang tak jelas tersebut

"Ah!jauh amat!gak usah lo ceritain deh,ribet gw dengernya,"kata ShuKai

"Emang nama Kampus lo apaan sih?"tanya Kaien

"Itu masa lo gak kenal,kampus gw itu namanya Soulsociety,"kata ShuShi

"Hah?Seingat gw soul society itu bukan kampus deh,"kata Kaien bingung

"Emang bukan kampus,dasar author sarap!"kata Hisagi

"Tapi,kapan fic a battle for love lo selesain?Life is like a boat juga belum. Nih muncul lagi fic aneh,"kata Kaien

"Kalau life is like a boat itu mah urusan shuuKai,kalau fic a battle for love,lagi gw susun,"kata ShuShi

"Dasar,gw bacok juga lo lama-lama,"kata Kaien keki

"Oke Minna don`t forget to RnR!Ingat jangan jadi silent reader ya?Silent reader itu sama aja seperti roh yang harus di konsou,"kata ShuKai yang makin gak nyambung

"Maksud lo Wholes?"tanya ShuShi

"Yep,begitulah. Makanya dengan fic ini kita akan menenangkan jiwa-jiwa yang terseasat,"kata ShuKai

"Apa hubunganya?!"kata Shushi,Kaien dan Hisagi cengo

"Ya gitu deh,Ingat RnR ya!kalau gak akan saya suruh Ifrit untuk memaksa anda,"kata ShuuKai

"Awas,ada yang jadi silent reader akan saya kutuk!"kata Kaien yang bawa boneka vodoo

"Lah,dapat dari mana?"kata Hisagi dan ShuShi cengo

"Hehehe dari toko Urahara!"kata mereka bangga

"Read and Reviewnya jangan lupa ya,"kata mereka serempak

"Ingat,coblos kotak Review di bawah!"kata Kaien


	2. Chapter 2

**The Meaning**

**Of Love**

**By:Shuukai_ShuShi**

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu punya saya!(Dijitak ShuShi),Enak aja!Punya gw!Woi! Author stress!Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo!(Ke dua Author di lempar kemoceng dan sapu oleh Kaien)**

**Rated :Sementara T mungkin nanti jadi M(kalau author lagi mood-Ditampol!)**

**Genre :Humor,Romance,Hurt/comfort**

**Pairing :Kaien x Hisagi(udah pasti itu)**

**Warning :Fem Hisagi,Ooc,Gajeness,lebayness,yang mau ngeflame dipersilahkan!**

**Enjoy Our story..**

* * *

Pada Jumat sore,Kaien pulang ke rumahnya,sehingga aku sekarang sendirian di kos. Tapi, ini pertama kalinya aku merasa kesepian.

'Mungkin,ini ya namanya rindu. Padahal baru aja semenit yang lalu tapi gw udah ngerinduin dia," kataku dalam hati. Lalu aku langsung tidur dengan diselimuti rasa rindu.

Sabtu sore,hujan turun dengan derasnya. Petir menggelegar.

"Wah,bakalan badai nih,malam ini,"kata ku saat melihat keluar. Aku langsung kaget saat melihat sebuat motor tiger hitam yang diparkir ke garasi.

"Hm.. siapa ya?yang make motor tiger kan banyak,"kataku penasaran. Apalagi orang itu memakai jas hujan hitam. Lalu masuk ke Kos.

"Ah,paling-palingan si jeruk Kurosaki,"kataku.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka,dan Kaien masuk dengan baju agak basah. Jujur aku kaget,

'Harusnya besok sore dia baru pulang,tapi kenapa hari ini?'kataku dalam hati. Lalu aku beranjak dan mengambil handuk.

"Kai,nih," kataku sambil menyerahkan handuk tersebut

"Eh,iya His. Rhanks ya," kata Kaien menerima handuk tersebut.

"Loe ganti baju deh,ntar masuk angin," kataku

"Iya,His," kata Kaien masuk ke kamarnya.

Lalu Kaien duduk di sofa.

"Kai,nih minum dulu," kataku sambil menyerahkan segelas teh hangat

"Eh,iya. Thanks ya,His," kata Kaien lalu meneguk teh tersebut.

"Kalau gw boleh tau,lo kenapa Kai?Biasanya minggu sore lo baru pulang,"kataku

"Gw.. " Kaien hanya menunduk

"Udah,kalau lo gak mau cerita juga gak apa-apa,"kataku tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba ia langsung memelukku erat,sambil bersandar di pundakku. Lalu tanganya mengenggam tanganku sambil sesekali meremasnya perlahan. Kaien semakin mempererat pelukanya dan mulai menangis terisak.

"Kai,loe jangan nangis dong,"kataku sambil mengelus kepala Kaien dan mengecup keningnya lembut.

"His,makasih ya lo udah mau menghibur gw,"kata Kaien memeluk ku erat

"Sama-sama Kai,"kata ku tersenyum

Keesokan harinya

* * *

**Kaien Pov`s**

Saat bangun aku kaget karena Hisagi tidak ada di sampingku. Aku segera bangun dan hendak mencarinya hingga tiba-tiba Hisagi masuk ke kamar sambil membawa 2 gelas teh hangat.

"Kai,udah bangun lo?"tanya Hisagi tersenyum,setelah meletakan teh tersebut di meja ia duduk di sampingku.

"Iya,His. "kataku memeluk Hisagi erat

"Ada apa,Kai?"tanya Hisagi lagi

"Gw dihianatin His," kataku sambil menangis terisak

"Eh,maksud loe?"tanyaku bingung

"Itu tunangan gw lebih milih sama direktur,"kataku

"Udahlah,Kai. Masih banyak orang lain kan. Gitu aja lo tangisin cengeng lo,"kata Hisagi tertawa

"Lo bener,His. Lagian gw udah nemuin penggantinya kog,"kata Ku tersenyum

"Eh,yang benar?"

"Iya,Elo His,"

"Bego lo!gw cowok,lagian gw kan adek lo,"kata Hisagi tertawa

"Kenapa gak His,Lo tau semenit aja gw gak melihat lo. Gw udah kangen banget,"kataku tersenyum.

Hisagi langsung blushing.

**End of Kaien Pov`s**

Aku terdiam dengan perkataan tersebut,jujur aku senang,sangat senang.

"Tapi kalau lo gak mau juga-"

Aku langsung mengecup bibir Kaien lembut.

"Kai,gw udah lama sayang sama lo dan gw semakin sayang saat lo ngajarin gw tentang cinta. Gw udah nganggap lo sebagai bagian dari diri gw,karena hanya lo yang bisa bikin gw sedih,senang,dan merasa sepi,Kai. "kataku blushing

"His,gw mau lo jadi milik gw ya,"kata Kaien memelukku erat

"Iya,Kai,"

Kaien kembali mengecupku,lalu ia memasukkan lidahnya,dan menjelajahi mulutku. Setelah beberapa saat,ia melepaskan ciumanya,dan menggigit pelan perpotongan leherku. Kemudian kembali memelukku erat.

Keesokan harinya hubungan kami semakin dekat,sangat dekat bisa dibilang. Tapi sayangnya kedekatan ini tidak bertahan lama apalagi,saat Miyako tunangan Kaien minta balik. Dan Kaien menerimanya kembali. Jujur aku merasa sedih,aku merasa terhianati. Apalagi Kaien juga lebih menyayangi Miyako,harusnya aku sadar. Tak ada gunanya aku mengharapkan untuk disayangi dan dicintai. Aku tak pantas untuk perasaan itu. Jujur aku menyesal,karena mengetahui apa itu cinta,karena kali ini aku merasakan bagaimana sakitnya dihianati,ditinggalkan,dan di acuhkan. Jujur aku tidak sanggup,sangat tidak sanggup! Semua ini terlalu berat,seharusnya aku tidak mengenal cinta dari awal,tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Semuanya telah terlambat,dan Kaien tidak membutuhkanku lagi. Harusnya aku tau,kalau laki-laki itu sama,ya seperti ayah kandungku yang meninggalkanku,dan ayah tiriku yang selalu menganggap aku sebagai pembantu. Harusnya kudengarkan nasihat ibuku untuk tidak terlalu percaya pada laki-laki,tapi bagaimana lagi. Semuanya telah terjadi.

Lalu pada jumat sore aku pulang ke rumah,tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Aku langsung menuju ke kamar dan menghempaskan tubuh di tempat tidur. Aku kembali menangis terisak,semuanya begitu sakit. Semuanya terlalu berat untukku. Aku menggigit bibirbawahku,untuk menahan air mata. Hingga seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Hisagi-sama ada tamu,"kata pelayan dirumahku

Aku segera menyeka air mataku,dan menarik nafas.

"Suruh dy masuk,"kataku

Saat melihat orang yang masuk jujur aku agak kecewa,tapi aku berusaha untuk menyembunyikanya.

"Eh,Gi. Ada apa?"tanyaku

"Lo kenapa,His?"tanya Ggio lagi

"Gw gak apa-apa kog,"kataku tersenyum

"Udah,gw tau lo pasti sedihkan,karena Kaien balik dengan tunanganya?"

"Gak kog,siapa bilang,"kataku berkilah

"Udah gak usah bohong deh,lo habis nangis kan?mata lo merah tuh,"kata Ggio tertawa

"Gw.. "

Ggio langsung memelukku erat.

"His,udah lo jangan simpan semuanya sendiri ya,"kata Ggio mengelus kepalaku lembut.

Aku hanya diam.

"Lo tau gw makin cinta setiap melihat lo,"kata Ggio lagi. Aku hanya bersandar pada pundak Ggio,Ggio menjilat darah yang mengalir dari bibir bawahku.

"His,kalau ada masalah lo cerita aja ke gw,"kata Ggio lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk. Setelah beberapa saat aku tertidur.

Keesokan harinya

Saat bangun air mataku kembali mengalir.

'Kai apa lo masih ngingat gw? Lo masih sayang gak ke gw? Gw ngerinduin lo Kai .Gw pengen meluk dan nyium lo. Apa lo gak kesepian,Kai? Apa lo gak menghawatirin gw? Atau... lo udah ngelupain gw?'

Frustasi inilah,yang aku berharap,Kaien akan meng-SMS setidaknya. Tapi hasillnya nihil.

'Dia pasti sudah melupain gw,apalagi gw gak pernah berarti sedikitpun untuknya. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke kos. Di perjalanan pulang,hatiku langsung sakit saat melihat Kaien bersama tunanganya. Lalu aku mempercepat motor yang kubawa dan sampai di kos. Setelah itu aku langsung ke kamar kos dan duduk di ruang tamu.

'Kai,lo kenapa berubah kayak gini? Apa gw hanya pelampiasan lo aja? Lo mungkin gak tau,kalau gw sakit melihat lo bersama orang lain kayak gitu.'

Tiba-tiba Kaien pulang

"Eh,His udah balik?"

"Ya baru aja,Kai," kataku cuek

"Oya His,menurut lo,gw cocok gak sama Miya?"

Aku berusaha mengendalikan emosiku,yang semakin memuncak.

".. Cocok kog,"kataku singkat,berusaha menahan bulir-bulir air mata yang akan keluar

"Yang bener,His?" tanya Kaien lagi

"Iya,gw mau istirahat dulu capek,"kataku lalu masuk kamar. Aku semakin merasa kecewa.

'Kai,kenapa lo harus nanya hal yang seperti itu? Apa lo senang buat gw sakit hati?Puas lo udah membuat gw makin terpuruk begini?! Kenapa dari awal lo dekatin gw kalau ternyata lo gak pernah nganggap gw?!'

Lalu aku berdiri,dan mengeluarkan sebotol bir,dan duduk di teras sambil meneguk bir tersebut.

"His,gak baik minum-minuman beralkohol gitu,"kata Ggio yang sudah berada di sampingku

"Loh,Gio?Gimana caranya lo.. "kataku kaget

Ggio langsung merebut bir dari tanganku. "Kalau lo sakit gimana,His?" tanya Ggio hawatir

"Ya gimana lagi,"kataku cuek

"His,lo jangan gini dong. Gw hawatir sama lo,"kata Ggio memelukku erat

Mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol,aku langsung bersandar di pundaknya dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Gi,makasih banyak ya,udah mau nemanin gw,"kataku tersenyum

"Sama-sama His,"kata Ggio tersenyum

Ggio,dia memang tampan. Gw suka sama matanya bewarna keemasan itu. Diluar Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya.

"Gi,malam ini lo tidur aja dikamar gw,ntar lo sakit kalau harus hujan-hujanan. Gw gak mau lo sakit gara-gara gw. "kataku

"Emang gak apa-apa,His?"

"Gak masalah,ayo masuk,"kataku menarik lenganya

"Lo tidur aja diatas,gw dilantai aja,"kataku

"Gk,gw aja yang dilantai,"kata Ggio

"Udah,gak apa-apa,"kataku lagi

"Ya udah,kita sama-sama tidur dibawah,"kata Ggio tersenyum

"Eh?ya udah kalau itu mau lo,"kataku

Ggio hanya tersenyum lalu memelukku erat,dan mengecup keningku lembut. Lalu kami tertidur,meski hujan masih deras.

* * *

**~TBC**

**"Ah,beres juga,"kata ShuShi**

**"Woi!napa lo malah jadiin pair GioxHisa?"kata Kaien protes**

**"Gak masalah kan,"**

**"Gw aduin lo ke Shuukai nyaho lo!"**

**"Aduin aja,dia kan pergi camping,"**

**"Eh,masa?!"kata Kaien cengo**

**"Author!makasih udah bikin adegan Gw sama Hisa!"kata Ggio lonjak-lonjak**

**"Sama-sama Gi,lo kan karakter espada favorit gw,"kata Shushi nyengir**

**Kaien langsung nangis di pojokan.**

**"Nah,ada review dari Winter aoi sakura,Hisa!katanya lo manis dan cantik tuh,"kata Ggio**

**"Gw kan cowok,"kata Hisagi**

**"Meski cowok lo tetap manis kog,Shu-chan,"kata Ggio**

**"Makasih Gio-kun,"kata Hisagi**

**"Oke,terimakasih udah ngereview!Read and Review lagi ya!"kata semuanya**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Meaning**

**Of Love**

**By:Shuukai_ShuShi**

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu punya saya!(Dijitak ShuShi),Enak aja!Punya gw!Woi! Author stress!Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo!(Ke dua Author di lempar kemoceng dan sapu oleh Kaien)**

**Rated :Sementara T mungkin nanti jadi M(kalau author lagi mood-Ditampol!)**

**Genre :Humor,Romance,Hurt/comfort**

**Pairing :Kaien x Hisagi(udah pasti itu) **

**Warning :Fem Hisagi,Ooc,Gajeness,lebayness,yang mau ngeflame dipersilahkan!**

**Enjoy Our story..**

* * *

Keesokan harinya saat bangun aku hanya tersenyum melihat,Ggio yang tertidur pulas disampingku. Beberapa saat kemudian ia terbangun.

"Pagi,Gi,"kataku tersenyum

"Eh,Pagi,His,"kata Ggio

Lalu Ggio pun bangun

"Gi,terimakasih ya,atas semuanya,"

"Sama-sama oya ,gw tunggu dibawah,"kata Ggio lalu keluar lewat jendela.

"Iya,"kataku

Setelah bersiap-siap aku langsung keluar kamar,dan menghampiri Ggio diluar.

"Ayo,His,"

"Iya,"

Lalu aku naik ke motor Ggio. Bisa kulihat ekspresi Kaien yang kaget,tapi kuacuhkan. Untuk apa juga mengejar orang yang tak mungkin bisa di dapatkan. Lalu kami pun berangkat.

**Kaien Pov`s**

Aku kaget. Sangat kaget! Saat melihat Hisagi pergi begitu saja dengan Ggio. Saat itu aku langsung cemburu.

'His,loe kenapa sih? Ahir-ahir ini,loe ngehindarin gw mulu. Salah gw apa?' gumamku. Lalu setelah bersiap-siap, aku segera berangkat ke sekolah.

Saat masuk ke keals,emosiku tidak bisa ku tahan lagi. Segera ku hampiri Ggio yang asik mengobrol dengan Hisagi.

'Hisa itu milik gw! Nggak boleh ada yang nyentuh dia seenaknya!' gerutuku lalu menghampiri mereka

**End Of Kaien Pov`s**

"Udahlah,His. Loe lupain aja dia," kata Ggio

"Gw pengen Gi,tapi nggak bisa. Gw sayang banget sama dia," kataku

"Iya gw tau. Tapi dia udah punya kehidupan dia sendiri kan? Lagian dia nggak pernah nganggap loe kan? Gw sedih melihat loe seperti kemarin,His. "kata Ggio lagi

"Gio! Apa-apaan lo deketin Hisa!" maki Kaien

"Bukan urusan loe!"kata Ggio

"Urusan gw dong! Hisa itu milik gw baka!" maki Kaien

"Lo pikir Hisa itu apaan? Loe pikir dia itu hanya benda pelampiasan loe aja!" maki Ggio

"Sembarangan loe ngomong! Ya nggaklah! Gw sayang banget sama dia!" maki Kaien

"Sayang? Sayang apanya! Loe tau Kai, sikap loe yang plin-plan itu Cuma bikin Hisa terluka bego! Lebih baik lo tinggalin aja dia! Loe pergi aja sama Tunangan lo itu!" maki ggio sambil meninju Kaien

"Ggio! Cukup! Udah.. "kataku berusaha menghentikan Ggio

"Nggak His, biar dia ngerasain sakit yang loe rasain selama ini!" kata Ggio ketus

"Udahlah! Gw.. Gw benci sama loe bedua!" maki ku lalu pergi keluar kelas.

"Hisa.. tunggu!" panggil Ggio

"Hisa.. (maafin gw..) " gumam Kaien

Lalu Kaien segera bangun,dan mengejar Hisagi

"Woi!Kai! argh! Keparat!" maki Ggio kesal

**Kaien Pov`s**

Aku terus berlari,dan berusaha untuk mencari sosoknya.

'Ini salah gw! Maafin gw,His. Maaf.. "gumamku sambil berusaha mencarinya.

Ku telusuri taman belakang yang penuh pepohonan tersebut, hingga ahirnya ku temukan sosoknya. Segera kuhampiri dia.

**End Of Kaien Pov`s**

'Bego! Bego! Kenapa?! Kenapa semuanya sama?!' maki ku. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali ku tinju pohon ini sekuat tenaga. Membiarkan darah segar terus mengalir dari tanganku.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa.. "gumamku. Air mata kembali mengalir dari mataku.

"Bodoh.. gw nggak boleh nangis! Bego!" gerutuku sambil menyeka air mata yang terus turun membasahi pipiku. Hingga tanpa sadar,seseorang memelukku dari belakang.

"Lepasin gw bego!" makiku berusaha berontak

"... Gommen His, maaf. Maafin gw, maaf gara-gara gw loe harus menderita seperti ini," gumam Kaien

" Kai.. "

Tangisanku kembali pecah,rasa sakit,kesal dan semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Kaien hanya memelukku erat,membiarkan aku menangis di pelukanya. Setelah beberapa saat,dilepaskanya pelukanya.

"His,maaf ya. Gw emang nggak berperasaan ya? Gw bukanya menyayangi loe tapi malah buat lo menderita. Maafin gw... " gumam Kaien lagi.

"... " aku hanya diam

"Loe mau marah,loe mau ninggalin gw nggak apa-apa His, ini salah gw. Gw minta maaf atas sikap gw yang seperti ini, gw... "

"Bego.. "gerutuku

Kaien hanya kaget dan terdiam

"Kenapa... Kenapa... Harusnya dari awal, gw sadar. Gw emang nggak bisa. Gw memang lemah.. " gerutuku lagi sambil menggigit bibir bawahku

"Loe ngaomong apa sih His?" tanya Kaien bingung

"Gw nggak sanggup... cukup! Gw capek! Gw capek harus bersikap seperti ini! Gw... "

"His,loe tenang dulu. Lo kenapa sih?" tanya Kaien sambil mengelus kepalaku

Aku segera melapaskan pelukan Kaien dan berdiri.

"Hisa.. "

"Kai, gw minta maaf. Harusnya gw nggak kenal sama loe. Gw minta maaf karena udah mengganggu kehidupan loe. Gommen, gw janji Kai. Gw nggak bakalan ganggu kehidupan lo lagi,loe bisa hidup tenang dengan Miya-nee, "gumamku

"His lo ngomong apa?" kata Kaien bingung

"Gw... Sayonara Kai... moga loe bisa hidup tenang dan bahagia," kataku tersenyum. Lalu pergi.

"Hisa.. Tunggu! " panggil Kaien lalu menarik lengan kananku

"Lepasin gw Kai... " gumamku

"Nggak,His. "

"Kai, gw mohon. Gw nggak mau dapat masalah, gw.. "

"Udah His. Tenang aja," kata Kaien

Aku masih berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Kaien. Hingga seseorang muncul. Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang.

"Mi.. Miyako.. "kata Kaien kaget

"Kai.. lepasin gw.. "kataku memberontak,tapi Kaien masih belum melepaskan lenganku

"Shu, kita pulang," kata Miyako

"tapi.. tapi.. "

"Pengawal! Seret dia!" perintah Miyako

"Baik, maaf atas kekasaran kami, Shuuhei-sama," kata pengawal itu lalu membawaku pergi.

**Kaien Pov`s**

"Miyako.. ada apa ini?" kataku bingung

"Sudahlah,Kai. Ini bukan urusanmu," kata Miyako

"Hisa.. kemana. Kemana kau membawa Hisa?!" tanyaku

"Sebegitu pentingkah dia bagimu? Kenapa kau memilih dia?" tanya Miyako

"Dia itu udah jadi bagian dari diri gw. Kembaliin Hisa!" maki ku

"Jangan harap loe bisa bertemu lagi denganya," kata Miyako lalu pergi

"MIYAKO!" makiku

"Sial!" gerutuku lalu meninju pohon tersebut. Kekesalanku semakin menumpuk.

'Kenapa gw nggak hentiin? Kenapa?!' makiku sendiri

**End Of Kaien Pov`s**

Aku diseret dan dimasukkan paksa dalam mobil sedan hitam tersebut. Aku hanya menggerutu dan mendengus kesal.

"Shu! Gw nyuruh lo untuk damaiin gw sama Kai! Kenapa lo malah merebutnya!" maki Miyako

"Gommen, Miya-nee," gumamku

Dan sebuah tamparan menghantam pipiku.

"Sekarang gw tanya, apa dia tau, kalau loe cewek?" tanya Miyako

"Nggak,Miya-nee. Nggak ada yang tau.. " gumamku

"Bagus! Kalau ada yang tau. Gw nggak segan-segan untuk menghukum lo, meski loe adalah imouto gw," kata Miyako lgi

Aku hanya mengangguk

'Kai.. maaf.. ' gumamku

Saat sampai aku segera diseret dan dikunci dalam kamar. Aku hanya menangis terisak.

Inilah salah satu alasan aku tidak betah dirumah. Kedua orang tuaku,hanya memperhatikan Miyako, kakak tiriku. Kenapa hanya dia? Dan selalu dia? Aku hanya menenggelamkan diri dalam selimut.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

"**Yey! Update juga.. " kata ShuShi**

"**Kenapa gw sadist banget?" protes Miyako**

"**Woi! Kenapa gw malah jadi cengeng gitu?!" protes Hisagi**

"**Hehehe, tidak apa-apa kan. " kata Shuukai**

"**Apanya!"**

"**Udah-udah heboh aja lo, Makasih banyak pada Winter Aoi Sakura yang sudah setia mereview Fic ini," kata Shuukai**

"**Oke Minna-san don`t Forget to RnR ya?!" kata Shuukai dan ShuShi  
**


End file.
